From the Ashes
by SternEinFeuer
Summary: Disease ran rampant, now it's time to rebuild, but not before learning from their mistakes. Rated T for character death and language. Rating could change. Multiple pairings, mindmessing too. Prussia and Germany are not paired! Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: With an obvious DUH…I don't own Hetalia. ;~;

* * *

_Date: Right now? Year 1_

_This journal will be filled with my awesome! Yep. The date? Don't worry about it! It's just year one of my awesome taking over! Let me just write awesome a few times!_

_I'm awesome._

_Gilbird is awesome._

_Prussia is awesome!_

_My hair is awesome!_

_…Good. Now, most of you won't make it past that page to see this right now. In fact, as you can see, this is the next page, only meant for people who care to read what has happened. _

_My awesome? _

_It's gone with the wind and the ashes of the people we've burned since that disease broke out. No one knows what caused it. There was no cure. It ran rampant for months, and it terrified me to watch thousands of people die in a matter of days. Millions in just a few months. Remember that overpopulation problem? _

_Not anymore. Billions died!_

_Hearts and souls seemed to have ripped out of some countries. France, Spain, America, Canada, China and many others became deathly ill as their people died. I don't even know how West and myself seemed to be moderately okay. Maybe it's because we saw what was happening before the disease jumped the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. We weren't caught off guard. Hungary, Austria, Italy, Germany, Greece, Russia. All of them had place travel restrictions. No one was to enter any of the countries if they seemed ill. But that didn't mean it didn't get in, our lands just didn't suffer as much._

_Well, it wasn't at first. I lied up there, West got really sick too. We lasted the longest though, and had the time to come up with an antivirus. Within a short few weeks, the disease was killed off, but not without hardships to come. I don't even know how many Nation Avatars will live to see the end of the year. Canada looks like he'd die if someone sneezed on him, same with America. Mexico is already dead, along with most South American countries. Egypt is the only living Nation from Africa. The Middle East saw many deaths. Both the Korea brothers are dead. Sealand, Denmark, Lichtenstein, they're dead too. In fact, we just came back from Lichtenstein's funeral. She died a few days ago. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did. And poor Switzerland, I don't know if he'll keep himself together. He was holding himself to the point that it seemed he'd break into millions of pieces if he let go...  
_

_Mein gott…I don't know how this started, but with so many dead, and so many weak, I don't know what to do. _

_Roderich, Austria, Roddy, Specs…yeah, that's all one person as you should know! Anyway, he's been with brother and I the past two weeks. He doesn't want to be alone, even if he won't admit it. But, it's nice to have him here, ya know? I've always had a soft spot for that priss. Just, don't tell him that, it's not like it's a big one...  
_

_Hell, this isn't not even the half of it. But, I figured when this gets picked up, I might as well just give a quick...overview? Is that what it's called? Yeah, a quick over view. It hasn't been pretty, and right now, I don't want to write it all down. Maybe tomorrow I'll say what happened in better detail. But I can hear Roderich coming down the hall, and I know he's going to ask to stay with me again tonight. I don't blame him, I don't want to be alone either. Images haunt the both of us right now, and even I don't want to try to go through this alone._

_OH! And if you by chance, happen to find this, look for the videos too. West and others some others are going to record things too…_

_Well, this is the end of journal entry number one._

_Awesome as always, Gilbert._

* * *

A/N: GAH! So, I detest reading, and writing first person UNLESS it's in journal format. And, I can't always write like that, so anything third person would be, shock and awe, from the recordings!

I've seen World War III fics, and I don't normally read them as they just don't make sense. But, this isn't World War III, this is a future where humans got careless. Things will be explained in better detail next journal entry.

I could make this long, but I won't. I think I just about covered everything. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Date: The day after the last entry_

_I didn't sleep well last night. Roderich didn't sleep well either._

_But, as I said…I'll give you the details of what happened. It's not pretty though._

_It started about a year ago. I'd snuck into a World Meeting. I got caught, but was allowed to stay as long as I didn't destroy anything. That was easy enough I guess, if it hadn't been for that LOOK Ivan was giving me. The fucker._

_Anyway, this meeting changed it all. Alfred was talking about being a hero like always when his phone went off. A few seconds later, so did Yao's, Kiku's, Arthur's and West's. All with the same message. Something had gone wrong. They all paled and the meeting was called off. I was just as confused as everyone else. What went wrong? West wouldn't answer as we left and headed back to Berlin. He didn't stay long before he left for some lab place I'd never even heard of._

_It's funny, my first thought was World War II, and I was scared West was at it again._

_Then a week later, West came back, looking exhausted. All he did was greet me and then went to his room. Awesome me was worried, and this was when I felt my "awesome" turning into something else._

_Fear._

_Yes, I was scared. West never looked like that except during the Second World War._

_I didn't see West for a few days after that. And when he came out, he turned on the news of all things. He was looking for something to pop up, but nothing did._

_For the next month, things seemed to get back to normal. West got sleep again, tolerated Ita-chan when he was being spacey. And he gave him that look of love when he was being sweet, or sleeping. I was happy. Things were normal, but part of me was still worried. Like, the calm before the storm ya know? Then, it shattered in no time. West turned on the news, and what was headlining? Something about a mysterious disease infecting thousands of people in America and Canada… and there was nothing to stop it._

_West paled and stood up quickly, waking up Ita-chan. I could tell then things were going to get very bad. And, as always, awesome me was right._

_It took a month. One month to have most of North and South America sick, and it had spread to Australia, New Zealand, Japan, the UK, almost all of Africa. Everyday more and more people were getting sick and the death toll was rising quickly. The experts said they were trying to find a cure. No one in governments said that the sickness came from a lab._

_Why the fuck where they making that anyway! West has said it was because the leading scientists had said something like that could break out. Guess no one figured it would leave the lab._

_Anyway, people were panicking. All you had to do was sneeze and suddenly no one went near you._

_I guess I should say what happened to people when they got sick. How it progressed and all that shit._

_First, it started out like the flu, so most people never went to the doctor. Then it developed into some cough that was very similar to one you'd have with Bronchitis. Except, it was phlegm filled. After that, it acted like radiation. People couldn't keep food down, lost hair…sometimes even their nails. Then came the blood. It was thick when coughed up. And it couldn't be stopped. Cough it up, or vomit it up, but it didn't stop. By then, you were as good as dead. At first, it was slow to progress. It took three weeks._

_Three weeks._

_After two months, it took one week. One week of misery, knowing you may not wake up the next morning._

_Bodies were buried at first. But then morticians were getting sick just from getting the body ready. Even with gloves and masks on._  
_That's when the burning started. They couldn't be buried, so they were burned._

_Oh, the smell is horrible. Think of the worst thing you've ever smelled, multiply it by infinity and even then it doesn't give you a true image of how bad it smells. And trust me, after all my years, you don't get used to the smell._

_Hundreds turned into thousands turned into millions, which eventually turned into a few billion. In less than a year, the world's population was cut in half._

_Our countries died slowly with their people. It was long and involved. Messy too._

_Let me tell you, it was horrible to watch a country wither away to nothing. Like Denmark. His was slow. First it was his skin paling to rival mine. Except mine's healthy, his wasn't. Then his eyes lost their spark. He had no energy. Over half his people had died, and he felt every one of them. But humans being humans, they reacted in fear and toppled the government. Blaming them for doing nothing. In a few short days, there were few people left in Denmark. His government was dismantled, anarchy ruled, and he died. All in just a few days._

_Hell, I'm tearing up as I write this._

_He didn't deserve this. Not even Russia would deserve this._

_West and the others are all still recovering. I got lucky. Not being a real country, I didn't get as sick as the others. I'm helping run Germany now while West gets completely better._

_There were times I thought he would die. I thought Hungary would die…Thought the same about Italy. And Roderich too._

_I'd never been so scared to lose people so much._

_After looking this over, I know it's everywhere…but it's still hard to wrap my brain around it._

_So much death and sadness. Smiles are forced by everyone these days. Even with vaccines for everyone in case it comes back. It's time to rebuild though. We lost many engineers and teachers, politicians, many people who made those technologies. The doctors and surgeons. All will have to be retrained. It's going to take a lot of work._

_Now that I have all that over with, I should say how the day went._

_I already said Roderich and I didn't sleep well. I guess we both still can't push the darkness from our dreams…though we've both gotten better since one of us has stayed with the other every night. Normally we're in my room though._

_Anyway, West walked from his room to the kitchen to the living room and back to his room today. He didn't throw up anything he ate today. That's an entire week, so he should quickly become more healthy. Ita-chan is here to help. So things are going okay._  
_Roderich played the piano for the first time since he got sick three months ago. He's quickly on the mend though as his people are doing well now. It was nice to hear music, even if it was somber._  
_We didn't go to any burnings today. Well, there are some funerals now, like with the Nation Avatars, as they aren't contagious._

_Tomorrow there will be a meeting here with European countries in attendance. Kiku, Yao, Alfred and Mattie with be talking via webcam. They don't wish to travel, and getting across the ocean will be a little harder until more people can be trained._

_Hell, this is going to be a long recovery._

_Russia will be here tomorrow with the others. He's too weak right now to do anything, so I'm not too worried. Something tells me though, something else is going to happen soon. Something bad. I'm going to ignore it though. I think it's just from being tired._

_I don't know if I'll write every day or not, but I'll try._

_I'm going to tell Roderich that I'm going to bed and he can join me later if he wants to._

_Yeah, don't forget to look for the videos. I think I'll put them in with the journals as they get completed._

_Awesomely, Gilbert_

* * *

**A/N**: So, chapter two. Just explaining things really. Sadly, I've gotten no reviews ;~; I like them, those tell me what people think.

Thanks to those who have put this on alert. I hope when this is over and done with, you'll have enjoyed reading it as much as I have already started enjoying writing it.

Next chapter will be a "video" so, expect third person and whatno


	3. Chapter 3

The German brothers and Austria were sitting around the small kitchen table as Italy cooked them a breakfast of pasta. Drawers were opening and closing, dishes were being grabbed, all while the three sat at the table. Ludwig looking like he hadn't slept in days, and Roderich was all but using Gilbert as a pillow. Of the three at the table, Gilbert looked like he was the healthiest. His scarlet eyes still had life to them, his normally pale skin still looked alive. Compared to the other two at the table, he looked like he was a God. Ludwig's slicked back blond hair was messy and didn't have the same sheen it normally would. Azure eyes were dull, even when Feliciano tried to make him smile. His face was gaunt, loss of muscle had done that to him. Then there was Austria. His proper clothes where baggy and his hair messy. This current morning, he was wearing one of Prussia's shirt and a pair of his own sweat pants that he'd forgotten he had. He just let his hair fall where ever he wanted it to. Violet eyes were dull and tired.

The small, happy Italy came back to the table, two plates of pasta in hand. He set them in front of Gilbert and Roderich before going and grabbing the other two plates for himself and Ludwig. No one moved to eat their food for a few minutes except for Feliciano. He dug right into his pasta and slowed down when he noticed no one else eating. Looking from one country to the other, he rolled some of the food onto his fork and nudged West. "Eat…" he encouraged softly, putting the fork up to Germany's mouth. Icy blue eyes closed slowly and he opened his mouth, eating the forkful of pasta. With a small sigh from both Roderich and Gilbert, they slowly started eating as well. Feliciano looked at all the nations at the table. He didn't look much better than Germany, but somehow his eyes still held a lot of life.

They had gotten a call earlier in the morning from Arthur, requesting a meeting of sorts for all the European countries still healthy enough to travel. They needed to discuss what to do from here. And, what to do with Germany and Prussia, as Gilbert was still all but running the country. Arthur didn't seem to like it, but he didn't know that Ludwig and Gilbert had been splitting the duties of Germany since a few years after the Berlin Wall fell. If he knew, he'd blow a gasket. But, it had been this splitting of duties that had launched Germany back into being a world power. Ludwig and Gilbert both weren't looking forward to what the always cranky Englishman had to say about that.

"You know, I think this could have been worse." Gilbert said, breaking the silence, and three pairs of eyes were on him. "I don't know about you guys, but a deadly disease is a whole hell of a lot better than nuking each other to oblivion." This made Feliciano cringe and Ludwig and Roderich roll their eyes. But, he had a point. Mass disease was better than what would have happened if another World War had broken out. But, that was still a distinct possibility. If cards weren't played right, if communication and treaties were forgotten about or just neglected, World War Three was in their future.

"Bruder, do you mind not talking like that? It's too early for death talks." The German said with a sigh and Gilbert rolled his scarlet eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Prussia stood without warning, making Roderich flinch slightly away from him. Going to the other side of the table, the white haired man took a good amount of his younger brother's shirt in his hand and pulled him from his chair. The action shocked Ludwig enough that he stumbled and almost fell. But the shock wore off quickly and was replaced by annoyance and anger. "What are you doing Gilbert?"

"Well West, I was wondering if you're done being a pansy ass and acting sorry for yourself." Gilbert was pushing his limits, he knew this. The Prussian had been watching his brother for over a week now and noticed he was quickly becoming better. The reason he still looked so sick was because he couldn't seem to get out of the near death mindset he had. So, Prussia was going to force him out of it. Scarlet eyes all but sparkled as blues hardened, and looked more alive than they had since the disease broke out.

"What was that Gilbert?" The German all but growled out.

"I was wondering if you're done being a pansy ass and no long acting sorry for yourself, Westen." Gilbert smirked and jumped out of the way as the German lunged at him, fire in his eyes.

"I am not being a pansy ass! And I'm not acting sorry for myself!" Germany said roughly, ready to go after his brother again.

"Could have fooled me! Sitting around moping when you could be out training! Get strong again, let yourself heal, and the German people will too!" Gilbert shouted at him and crossed his arms, daring the other to argue with him. They had a short stare down until Roderich stood and went to stand by the Prussian, Italy following right behind him.

"He's right Ludwig. All of us should get stronger, even me." Roderich said softly, getting a nod from Feliciano.

"See Bruder, even they're with me on this. We should get strong again and encourage the others to do so. The meeting is in two weeks. We have that long to prove just how much we can fix, ja?" Gilbert said, standing tall. He seemed to be the embodiment of power at least for the time being. They needed to get stronger, and help the others do the same. Or of the others couldn't, Germany, Austria and Italy would become the world's leading powers. Their people were already getting back to work, it was time they did the same. Roderich wouldn't go back home, he could take care of Austria from Germany, much like he did in the Second World War. Italy would stay until after the meeting then go home and help his brother and Spain, while Prussia would stay in Germany and help rebuild it. With that decided, and breakfast eaten, they all went outside to start training.

* * *

It was a surprisingly beautiful day, Ludwig noticed as he watched his brother chase down Feliciano for calling Gilbird unawesome. They were both laughing, and a smile pulled at Germany's lips. It had been quite a few months since he'd last smiled and heard laughter. Whatever emotion the Prussian had instilled in them was growing. Already color was back in all of their skin, and their eyes all had life. And that was just in a few short days. The German sighed and rolled his eyes as Prussian finally got the Italian and tackled him in a flurry of limbs and shouts. Then the short battle for dominance was held, with Prussia as the winner. He was soon off of the other and helped him up, both laughing almost too much to get up.

"They're always so happy. It's contagious sometimes." Roderich said as he came up next to the German and watched the scene before them. Violet eyes were soft as was the smile on his face.

"Ja, you'd think that nothing happened a year ago. That the disease hadn't been spread. Those two will be the poster boys of the "New World" with how cheery they are…" Ludwig said and shook his head. It was just like the old days and Roderich nodded his head in agreement.

"They'll try and be strong for everyone. But you know they'll be looked down on, like they're trying to act like it never happened. Not everyone will see it as a good thing." Austria said with a sad sort of sigh. It was true, people like England and France would see the two of them as trying to act like nothing happened. But, neither the German nor Austrian were too worried. If anyone could get the other countries to jump on the happy train, it was Gilbert and Feliciano.

"Hey!" Gilbert shouted and ran into his brother, knocking him down. "Stop standing around like a statue and join us. You too Roderich!" He looked up at the Austrian and got flipped, ending up under his brother.

"I'm going to give you a head start. Let's play hide and seek. The loser has to clean the house." He looked at Roderich who nodded. This wasn't normal hide and seek. This was testing stealth and strategy. Already he knew it would be hard to find the Prussian before he found him and "killed" him. Getting off the Prussian he started hollering out German numbers, making sure they were loud enough for Italy to hear. In a matter of minutes, the yard was empty and nothing could be heard except the singing of birds.

It took no time at all to find the Italian who had got himself caught in a tree. This made Germany wonder if he was ever going to learn. He helped the Italian out of the tree and held the trembling nation for a moment before sending him off to clean the house, which he agreed to no problem. His next target was Roderich. The man would be harder to find. Despite how proper he was, he knew how to fight and hide. It took a good half hour until Ludwig saw the clues on where he was. His cravat was on the ground, obviously in a way to distract the German. Then there were his glasses that he almost never took off. Ludwig walked to them and raised his eyebrows. Of course Austria would have used the clearing. He'd be hard to spot and could sneak attack the German. Ludwig kept himself vigilant and stepped into the middle of the clearing. He almost the distinct sound of rustling leaves and turned just in time to miss the "killing blow". "Well done Roder-" he was cut off by the smirk he received and was pushed to the side and was face down moments later.

"I won bruder." The Prussian chuckled and got off his brother who turned onto his back and looked at Prussia and Austria, his mouth agape. Never would he have pegged the two to work together like that. He hadn't even been able to "kill" the Austrian. But, the game wasn't over. Silently, Gilbert and Roderich circled each other. Ludwig watched as the two eyed the things around them but still maintained enough eye contact to know when the other would make a move. Finally, Austria dove for a stick and Prussia was right behind him. He knelt down on the other's back, and made the "killing blow". "I won this round. I want beer with dinner tonight." He said triumphantly and helped Germany up before turning and walking away next to Roderich. Ludwig wondered if the two even realized they were holding hands as they walked away.

* * *

A/N:

So, late chapter is late. But, I hope I somewhat made up for it with the light and fluffy-ishness this chapter was. Next one will be a journal entry paired with "cameras" so I can have the third person I love. Plus, it'll be the world meeting so…yeah. As for pairings in this, OBVIOUSLY there is Prussia/Austria (OTP~) there will be Spain/Romano and USUK with a side of onesided France/UK. As for other pairings, I'm not sure. I'm playing with the USUK in my mind, so we'll see.

Now, for me to be my own set of awesome because I have gotten alerts and faves and reviews. So to my reviews~

Ilikepie457: Thank you for letting me know you like it and think this is well done. And, I thank you for being my first reviewer and first to put this on alert! If I could give you a cookie, I would.

Laughing Rain: I'm happy I was able to give you something you'd been looking for. I hope this ends up being something you love.

Rebel-to-Write: Thank you for your enthusiasm. It was nice to see and just made me smile.

To the other two reviewers, as you are anonymous reviewers, I'll thank you here for them. It's always nice to get them.

Danke!


	4. Chapter 4

_Date: Night before the first World Meeting_

_Tomorrow is the world meeting, or as close to the world as possible. Gott, half of Europe, Russia, China will be able to make it. It'll be interesting, you know? Especially when West tells them who's running the country right now. I expect Bushybrows to go postal. But, maybe he'll have mellowed down a bit. That would be nice. Like Roderich before the disease broke out, he had a fucking stick up his ass._

_Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, I got over my pissed offness about the whole dissolving of Prussia a long time ago. But, gott, even Roderich has calmed down._

_Speaking of Specs (better not let him see that) him and I are getting along…well. Very well actually. It's almost like my awesome rubbed off on him. He's a good fighter when he puts his mind into it. Like that time we teamed up against West. Since then, he's come in third or second. Ita-chan is somewhat improving, we just have to hide his flags…still. You'd think he'd have learned by now. But, West lets him get away with it, kind of hard for him not to do that for his boyfriend._

_Awesome me wasn't surprised when I heard them one night. I had to cover Roderich's ears so he wouldn't wake up though. The next morning, that was a different story when Ita-chan was walking around naked and Roddy told him to put some clothes on. Feli's response?: 'Doitsu slept naked with me too!'. Gott, West's face, fucking priceless. As was Roderich's, and I was laughing. I actually had to leave before something was thrown at me._

_So, those two are together now. Romano found out and it took what little strength Spain had to keep the smaller Italian from hurting bruder. He finally gave his own form of a blessing and that was that._

_Spain and Romano are doing good. Antonio came by once and he was so pale…nothing like his normal tan skin. At least he was still alive, if only barely._

_Elizabeth came by once, without her frying pan. Oh she didn't seem happy when Ita-chan let slip that Roderich and I share a bed. Her reaction was fucking hilarious now that I think back on it. Then she got that look on her face…_

_Anyway, concerning Roderich and I, I don't know what you'd call us. Maybe we're together. I don't know. All I know is I feel like some stupid teen with a major crush on that one kid everyone wants but no one can get. So unawesome!_

_I wonder if he feels like that too…_

_It's time for bed because we have an early start to what's going to be a very long meeting. I'm quoting Roderich here. Well, I'll write tomorrow after the meeting._

_Awesomely yours,_

_Gil_

* * *

"Can you shut up for once you goddamned frog!" England hissed out between clenched teeth at the ever dramatic nation avatar of France. Even with how hard his country was hit, somehow he had remained just as annoying and perverted, to Arthur at least. The Englishman slammed his hands on the table and stood, about to throw another insult at the Frenchman when the door opened and in walked Germany, Austria, Italy, and Prussia. All of them besides Italy looking like they had never gotten sick. Not surprising, as their countries were the first to begin recovering. Italy still had a ways to go, still pale and sickly looking, but just as hyper as ever.

"Ve~ England looks like he's going to jump on France." Feliciano said in his normal oblivious way. Green and blue eyes looked at the smiling Italian before greens narrowed and Francis was hit in the back of the head.

"Keep your hands to yourself, gitt." Arthur muttered and sat back down. Now, all eyes were on the German's and Austrian who had entered the room last. More specifically, the eyes were on the scarlet eyed former nation of Prussia. The man stood tall and proud. Not like he didn't always stand like that. But this time, he had the air of authority around him that hadn't been there since the end of World War Two. Taking their seats, Ludwig, Gilbert and Roderich looked from one to the other before Germany cleared his throat and stood, waiting for the go-ahead nod from England. Given the nod, Ludwig cleared his throat again.

"Less than two years ago, a disease broke out from labs in England, Germany and China. We had made this strand to stop what we thought was a new strand that would kill thousands upon thousands of people. We wanted to make the vaccine before it broke out. But, we were the reason it got loose. It is our fault and we all share a part of the blame. Other labs in countries were working on it, but it wasn't developed well and was killed off. But the damage was done. Now we have to pick up the pieces. Friends and family have died and we wallowed in our misery, in self-loathing because what we did made every war before hand pale in comparison." This got some barks and shouts of anger, but Germany held his hand up and waited for the room to quiet before he continued. "We all got sick with our people, we all have to work on moving on though. I-"

"What are you talking about? You and Austria and Gilbert look perfectly fine!" Arthur glared and pointed his finger at each of them. All of them exchanged looks once again and this time, Prussia stood like his brother.

"I have- We have, Gilbert to thank for that. You know he's been helping me since the disease broke out when it comes to German affairs. Now I have to say the truth. Ever since the Wall was torn down, he has had power in Germany." The room was quiet after a collective gasp. Some had suspected, but to hear it. England clenched his fists and Germany passed out a paper to everyone at the table. "From this day on, Germany is split in power once again. My boss and select others have signed this. There will be no arguing. Gilbert is the reason Austria and Germany are still alive and are once again becoming military and political powers." Gilbert nodded his head and kept standing as Germany sat and Arthur stood, completely livid.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Prussia," he pointed his finger at the albino who just kept looking ahead, no smirk on his face. He was completely serious. "Prussia was dissolved by the Allies. East Germany is no longer a country! And here you go, giving the man who caused two World Wars power over a nation!"

"I was like that yes. But I'll be damned England if you think you're better than me. Think of all the people who have died by your hands because of wars or just abandoning your colonies in many places, including Africa. Germany has thrived and people are back to work by my hands, and then by West's hands. Austrian troops and government are falling back into place. You're still picking up the pieces. Try and stop what's already happening, because you won't be able to. Accept it." He said nothing of how "awesome" he is, didn't try and joke. This was Prussia, war Prussia, serious Prussia. Had it been anything other than that, Arthur would have argued, but he was stunned to silence. He was never like this.

"G-Gilbert…Ludwig…" That's all Francis himself was able to get out and now, Austria stood.

"Like the other World Wars, I'm staying with Germany. I still control my government, power has not shifted. We will offer provisions to those who seek them. We are still rebuilding ourselves, but are farther along than most European countries. As the avatar of Austria, we put our support behind the re-establishment of Prussia, East Germany, whatever the people decide to call it once the break is official."

Slowly, England's face had gone red in anger. All this, happening without his knowledge, without anyone's consent outside of those few countries. Part of him knew he couldn't have done much anyway if governments were behind it. But still. He'd heard rumor of their armies and people getting stronger. And now Gilbert was back in power. It couldn't lead to something good. It couldn't. Slowly, he took in a deep breath and let it out, trying and failing to calm himself. He looked at the now three most powerful nations in the room, not seeing them, but Nazi Germany, Nazi Prussia and indifferent Austria.

Spain, having been silent the entire time as he had fallen asleep only heard the tail end of it all. Only heard Austria. That's all he needed to stand and hug his best friend, congratulating him. The smile on his face was big, but his eyes warned anyone, especially England, that if they had a problem with this, the country of Spain would back him. And by default, so would France.

"You watch yourselves. If I get one inkling that you're up to your old habits, you'll be stripped of your power so quickly-"

"We'll block your path first." Ludwig growled out, Arthur turning his attention to Germany. He opened his mouth to speak when the door suddenly burst open. All attention was diverted to the blonde standing in the doorway, his blue eyes bright, hamburger in hand.

"The hero has arrived!" He yelled, his smile fading at the blank looks.

"Ve~ America, Gilbert is a country again!" Was the greeting he got before England spurted out many insults and hugged the nation tightly, very uncharacteristic of him. But he was just so…happy? Relieved? Mad? All of the above? Whatever it was, he just hugged the other tightly, tears of pure joy in his eyes.

* * *

_Date: The night after the meeting_

_That went well, I guess. England was pissed when he found out about the fact I was given power, and how many countries already backed me. Things were getting waaaaaaay too tense when America showed up._

_Gott, he made England super happy and like five minutes later, Arthur was yelling at him and throwing insult after insult. It was cute really. At least all the attention was off of me._

_Alfred congratulated me, but I knew behind his words was the same warning I got from his little boyfriend. They may not be completely official, but I saw them kissing as we all left._

_We're in a random hotel right now that's actually open. And-_

_Roderich just entered. He looks tired…_

_More countries arrived after America, including Hungary, Sweden, Poland, Greece and Turkey. There were mixed emotions on my being a country again. Liz was the only one of the others that seemed to both care and be happy about the news._

_Hey, Roody's looking over my shoulder, reading this as I write._

_And now's he's rolling his eyes telling me to not call him "Roddy" and to stop writing everything he say._

_But, seeing as how he's reading all of this and won't stop, I guess I should write something I've been wanting to say the past month or so._

_Now that I have his interest, I'll leave you guys here._

_Awesomely yours,_

_Gil_

_P.S. Roderich, I love you._

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so I'm working full time now and have such little writing time it makes me want to cry! D:

Anyway, I wanted this chapter to end all light and kind of cliché. I'll leave it up to your minds to decide if Austria saw what was written there until I update next time.

**Laughing Rain**: I'm glad you enjoyed the 'hide and seek' I had fun writing it, and it truly came out of nowhere.

**YourDarkMistress**: I love PrusAus too! OTP! Anyway, I like writing them like this and I have an idea of where this is going to go. And, it won't stay this light and happy because my mind needs the angst and it will happen, just have to get to that point.

**Rebel-to-Write**: Thank you! I'm trying hard to keep them in character, though I think this chapter was OOC in its own way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gilbert! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Roderich yelled in a very un-aristocratic way. But really, it was nearly noon and there was a meeting to attend in Berlin in a few hours. Honestly, the Austrian had hoped once Prussia was reinstated he would at least not sleep in on meeting days. It was only ever when there was a meeting or the weekend that the Prussian slept for ungodly amounts of hours. A groan was heard from the bed and the man in question sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Pale skin was slightly flushed. Maybe he'd had a bad dream the night before. They happened these days. There seemed to be fighting on the Eastern Border. That's why they were having the meeting in the first place!

"I'm up, I'm up. Gott you can be loud in the mornings." Gilbert said, slipping from the bed, earning a glare from his, well… his lover. Roderich was still trying to get used to it in a way. He just was never sure what to call the albino when they were around others. After centuries of fighting each other, hate turned into love and they had been there for one another. Especially after Gilbert got his country back. The region was still sick. When with the entire population of Germany, it didn't do much, but once they were the majority in the reformed nation, it had the Prussian bed-ridden for an entire month. The months that followed had been quick progress in strength and moral, and hadn't gone unnoticed by Russia and Poland.

The Baltics, having been so close to death, had gone back to live with the Russian. It kept them and their people alive, but now, they weren't free states. They lived under Russian rule again. So, when all the Russian's had been expelled from Prussia, Ivan had thrown a fit. And that's when he started picking at the country. His efforts were futile though. Many of the Prussian's weren't sick anymore and were ready for whatever the countries bordering them threw at them. Once Poland got involved though, things became even more tense. Everyday Ludwig and Roderich both offered their military support, but Gilbert refused them each time. His reasoning was it was too early for all out war and that he was doing just fine fending them off.

After a rushed breakfast, and a quick shower, Gilbert changed and met his brother and Austria at the car. It was a short drive to where they were going, but it was nice to see children running along the sidewalks and parents running after them. A good quarter of the population in Berlin had died during the outbreak, and it was good to see the survivors out and doing things as if nothing happened. The German people were strong. The Austrian people were strong. And the Prussian people were strong, and getting stronger every day. They had been the ones to make Kaliningrad Königsberg again. And, it had been guarded heavily when the fighting started, but as more attacks were made at the border of the country, they had to leave their posts. While it made Roderich and Ludwig nervous, Gilbert just shrugged it off. Anyone wanting to get into the city would have to find a way around the security in place. Yes, it didn't have many troops there, but they were at all the check points.

Finally at the building the meeting would be held at, Germany parked the car and the three of them stepped out. Out of the car, the happy squeals of children in the park across the way could be heard, and Gilbert had to admit, he liked the sound of it. Children playing meant things were truly getting better. It meant the sadness that had suffocated them was gone. Red eyes looked up at the nearly cloud-free sky and he let himself smile, as if he didn't have a care in the world, as if he wasn't being attacked daily from the people who he was about to be in the same room with. Taking Roderich's hand, he lead the other in and to the meeting room. It was on the first floor today instead of the top as it normally would be. But with luck, the meeting wouldn't last too long and then they could all go.

"Prussia, Austria, Germany, you're all here. Take your seats. We're waiting for Poland." England greeted them and they all nodded. They would be seated by Spain. On the other side was France, with Russia, and an empty chair for Poland. England would be between the two groups. They all sat in silence for about twenty minutes before an angry looking Poland entered the room and went and sat next to Russian. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin. Now, I know you two weren't at the last World Meeting. At the time, you were too sick to travel if you remember correctly." Arthur looked at both Ivan and Feliks before continuing. "In that meeting, Germany told those of us present about giving some of his lands to his brother, and then after America came, we all agreed to give Gilbert his lands back. Really, we couldn't argue when Germany and Austria were both throwing support behind it. And with how healthy everyone was. I'm sorry you two, but it was a good choice. I can understand your anger. I was angry myself. But we're still trying to rebuild, still trying to become strong again. Why try and start a war!" England slammed his hands down on the table, making everyone jump. "I know you're upset, but there is no need to spill blood. Prussia hasn't done anything-"

"Except expel my people from my- HIS land." Russia interrupted and glared at Gilbert.

"Like you did to my people? You expelled them from Königsberg, Russia. They went to West Germany or to Siberia. At least I returned them to Russia where they weren't going to die." Gilbert hissed out and Arthur once again sighed and got their attention.

"Either way! That was no reason to start attacks! Did any of your people die by Prussian hands?" Ivan shook his head no and England continued. "So stop being so bloody idiotic and get over the fact that Prussia is Prussia again. And you Feliks! What reason do you have to attack Prussia other than past misdeeds! These things can be settled in a different way than war. If these attacks continue, a full meeting will be held, and your fates will be decided from there. This meeting is done." It was final and Russia and Poland wasted no time in leaving. They gave dark looks at Gilbert before the door closed behind them. "Gilbert, don't give us reason to take your country from you again. We know you have been on the defensive. But please, don't do anything else. Let me talk to America and a few others. We'll figure something out. You are dismissed." England said in a tired voice and sat down, not leaving quite yet. He needed to get his blood pressure down. It was too early in this "New World" for wars.

"That could have been a lot worse you know. I thought Russia and Poland were going to jump across the table and strangle you." Ludwig said as they stepped outside and got a shrug from the albino. He was distracted, Germany noted. His scarlet eyes were calculating again, as if he saw something stirring that no one else could. He watched those eyes narrow and the Prussian go tense. A quick scan told Ludwig nothing was out of place. No weapons, no soldiers, no people on the streets. Wait, no people on the streets. No happy squeals… and then his brother screamed. Pain filled screams filled the air as the Prussian clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Germany was the first to kneel by his brother and pull him close as he wriggled in pain. The German looked up at a stunned Roderich and yelled at him to go get help. And the Austrian didn't need to be told twice as he turned and ran back into the building to go get the nations who had yet to leave.

"B-Bruder! It's Königsberg!... F-Fire! Bombs!" Gilbert said hoarsely as tears streamed down his face. The face that was contorted in pain. The Prussian didn't want to stay down though, he could feel his people ready to fight even when the attack was still happening. "H-Help me up… Inside, get me inside…" He panted out and Ludwig complied to his wishes. Slowly, the taller German helped his brother up, holding the man tightly. The attack must have stopped, because his brother wasn't screaming anymore. Just whimpers and sobs that stood out in the quiet world. It was because of the quiet that Ludwig heard the sound of beeping. And he knew that beeping well. They needed to get in, now. But, they weren't fast enough. As England, France, Spain and Austria came to the door, there was a click, and Prussia's and Germany's world exploded.

* * *

**A/N**:

New chapter~ I said I couldn't keep things light for too long. If anyone saw this coming, then you get a cookie :3. About the whole thing at the end. Like my Beta and others believe, the countries can feel things that happen, and the only way to kill them it to destroy their capitol and then the nation avatar before things have time to heal (hence the bomb…). Next chapter will be with England and America so expect some fluffy USUK. So, no journal entries until either the end of that chapter or the chapter after that. And, I'm going to try and get a chapter out either once a week, or once every other week. As always, reviews are loved and really wanted.

**Laughing Rain**: Thank you very much. I wanted it to end on a cute note as I was already planning on making this chapter darker than the others had been.

**BlackXxXRose**: I'm lad you've enjoyed this so far. I myself love those 2:30am "I can't sleep so fanfic's it is" that lead me to stories I very much enjoy. I hope I don't disappoint you in future chapters.

**YourDarkMistress**: I'm glad you enjoyed the format. More of that will be seen soon enough. And, I figured all the nations have different sides to them and I thought "War Prussia" was a persona that was respected and struck fear at the same time (plus, it just kind of came from my fingers without thinking xD). I had wanted America to pop in because he's the "hero" and will have a bigger part in the next few chapters at least.

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: …I don't know, why haven't you reviewed it yet! I joke. I'm glad you've liked it enough to read it a few times over. Makes me feel good to know it's that well liked.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: So, it's been a while since I updated and I apologize. Expect one by Friday though~ I have most of the chapter written out, I just need sleep and don't want you all to think I forgot about this. So, look forward to the next chapter! I wonder who thinks they know what's going to happen now :3


	7. Chapter 6

_The fire was so hot, and he felt himself get pulled to the ground before a piece of shrapnel hit him. The blast itself was so powerful it shook and broke windows all along the street. And the initial blast was defining. Car alarms were going off, but other than that, all that could be heard for the first few moments was the crackling of fire. Jade eyes opened only to see ocean blue eyes and concerned violets looking down at him. It was then that the shouting started. Sitting up and looking in the direction of the shouting, his eyes went wide at what he saw. Ludwig was bloody, and tears were streaming down his face, what could be seen of Gilbert was much worse though._

_Blood coated parts of the silvery-white hair of the Prussian, pale skin covered in cuts and burns. The hair that wasn't coated in blood was singed from the fire. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least and Arthur found himself stunned by the sight. So did Roderich as he had yet to move from the Brit's side. They watched as Germany crawled over his brother and started to try and wake him. He called his name. Softly at first, but when he got no response, he kept getting louder until it was so sorrow-filled it broke Arthur's heart. Finally, Austria went to the brother's and fell to his knees. He watched this happen and looked up as three jets flew overhead. All of them too high to make out who they belonged to… then he let his eyes drift back to the three Germans…_

"Shit…" Arthur said as he woke up abruptly. It had been three days since the attack in Berlin, and he couldn't get the images out of his head. Glancing at the clock, the Brit groaned and slipped from the bed. He threw on a robe and left his room. It wasn't even two in the morning yet. He'd get some water and go back to bed. Or, that was his plan until he heard someone knocking on his door. Knitting his larger than average brows together, he looked through the peep hole and stepped back, opening the door. "What are you doing-" He didn't complete his sentence as he was engulfed in a hug.

"Iggy! I heard there was an attack in Germany! How is everyone? Is everyone okay?" Alfred asked quickly and Arthur realized he knew nothing other than that there was an attack. And, he knew how close America was to Prussia.

"Come lay down Alfred. I'm tired and I promise to tell you everything then, okay?" He asked and the American nodded his head, following England back up to his room. He'd just get water later. Taking off his robe, he lay back in his bed and waited for Alfred to join him. When he did, he curled up against his former colony, enjoying the arms that instinctively wrapped around him. They laid in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke again. "You know the meeting was about the recent attacks on Prussia by Russia and Poland. The meeting itself went well. Or, as well as it could with two very angry nations. When the meeting let out, there was an attack on Königsberg. It was a quick one, but it must have been devastating. All media out of the area has been cut-off. I know nothing about the capital. But, then there was a bomb in the car Germany, Prussia and Austria had brought. It was meant to be a killing blow…" Arthur explained and felt Alfred tense. Yes, Prussia and America had been friends for a few centuries, even after the Kingdom of Prussia had been dissolved. It was known Gilbert had held a grudge behind the wall, but when he came back, it was like everything didn't matter anymore.

"Is he… Is he dead?" Came the shaky voice of America. 'Over emotional git…' Arthur thought and shook his head. No, Gilbert wasn't dead, but he was close the last the Brit had heard. After the initial shock of it all, everyone leapt into action. Roderich was at Ludwig's side, making sure Gilbert was breathing after taking the rest of the rubble off of him. Antonio was clearing the streets of people who had all started to come out at the blast. Francis was calling a number to one of the only doctors in Berlin who was still alive who knew of their country status and England called up the United Nations, warning them to close down their borders and send relief to Prussia.

"No, he's not dead. You know the people of Prussia, they're impossible to get rid of. They'll just rebuild quickly and buy their time. Give it a month and Gilbert will be over to play video games with you. How they hell that bloody git get's his work done, I'll never know. Now stop your sniveling and get some sleep. I've had a long few days and there will be a meeting tomorrow should you wish to join me."

"Alright Iggy, let's sleep…" Alfred said with a yawn, making the Brit roll his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, just to get a slight chuckle from his partner. Rolling his eyes again, Arthur drifted off to sleep, his first good sleep in a few days. Part of him had been blaming himself for not knowing that the attack was going to happen. He should have known and sent some reinforcements even though Gilbert hadn't wanted them. Maybe that would have helped. But, he had to stop dwelling on it. Now, it was time to figure out who initiated the attack. Poland didn't have the balls to do it, but Russia… Prussia and Russia had a bloody history with one another. Guess a call would be made to the nation in the morning.

Both America and England were sleeping peacefully when the phone started ringing. Jade eyes slipped open and glared in the general direction of the phone before catching the time. It was already nine in the morning. He couldn't sleep any longer. Groaning, he maneuvered out of the strong arms he found himself in and left the room, not even bothering to put on a robe. It was the Brit's house and he was in boxers. Stalking over to the phone, he yawned before answering it. "Kirkland residence."

"Sir England, sorry if I woke you. Go turn on the news." Came the voice of the Prime Minister, who rarely called. Sighing, he went downstairs and into the living room and plopped down, turning the Tv on.

"Sir, what's so important that…" England trailed off and went wide eyed at the information that was just coming into the news room itself. "Sorry sir, I have to go. Alfred!" He shouted after he hung up and not long after, the American was in the room, looking concerned at the small Brit until his eyes went to the Tv screen. On the news, the anchorman was saying how they had received information on the attack of Prussia. Someone was finally claiming responsibility a few days later.

"In a press conference given by the current President of Poland, he said that the Polish military launched an attack on the newly re-formed country of Prussia. In his statement, he said it was for 'Grievances done by the Prussian people back in World War II that they were never able to get retribution for before the country ceased to exist and the lands given to Russia.' I don't know about you people watching this but an unprovoked attack raises questions of Poland's seat in the United Nations. We have yet to hear anything from Prussia, but Germany's Chancellor is going to hold a press-" The Tv was turned off by Alfred and he sighed before sitting on the couch.

"Poland huh? What are we going to do? No one can risk all out war, but you know how Germany is. Gil is his brother, he's bound to want to retaliate."

"Yes, but thankfully, he's going to be at the meeting today. He left Austria in charge of Gilbert, and Roderich won't declare war on Poland, not without the backing of the rest of us. Let's just get ready for the meeting and head over. We will discuss it then."

* * *

"Prussia deserved it, da?" Russia asked with an innocent smile and England sat there, rubbing his temples. The meeting hadn't even been going for two hours yet and he wanted to shoot them all. The meeting was a disaster from the beginning, with Germany ready to declare war against the nations of Poland and Russia then and there, but with a quick call to Prussia, he was told to shut up. Spain was thanked for calling his friend and he gave a lazy smile. Poland didn't show up at the meeting and was immediately stripped of his place in the UN. Russia still had a seat, but it was in question now. And, he'd stayed quiet until now.

"Don't you think you deserve to be tied up, beaten, raped and left in a ditch to die?" Ludwig asked, his eyes colder and harder than steel. The look and air around the nation sent shivered down everyone's spines. He looked very much as he did when he'd been a Nazi and it wasn't sitting well with anyone. While he wouldn't do what he'd done then, his iron will to destroy those two nations would send him over the edge and to war if things weren't done right.

"I don't think talking like that is going to solve anything, so both of you shut the fuck up!" Arthur yelled and all eyes turned to him as he stood and he put a map onto the bored. "This is the world now, this is what we have to protect. Russia, you have a winter coming up and your people aren't going to do well if you start a war. Take care of your people first. Prussia isn't declaring war, he hasn't provoked anything, so unless you want to end up like Poland I'd just shut up if I were you. The rest of you that are here, please understand that you are not to send aid to Poland and his people. This is the punishment I am implementing and if any of you argue I swear I'm going to let Vash shoot you." He said and the Swiss nodded, cocking his gun with a smirk. "No aid to the nation for a month and we will hold a meeting again at the end of that and discuss this all again. Until then, let's go home and keep-"

"Lo siento, but it's Prussia again. I'll put him on speaker." Antonio said, leaning forward to push the button on the speaker box for a conference call. After a moment, Gilbert spoke, and it sounded almost painful.

"Danke Tonio, you were awesome to keep the phone on," This earned Spain a few looks and he just shrugged, "I am alive and already getting stronger. You know how us Prussian's are. Already they have made a temporary capital that will remain a secret from everyone. The borders are closed to everyone unless you enter through Germany." Gilbert went quiet for a moment and muffled voices could be heard in the background before he started to speak again. "Austria is sending aid to our country. And while I won't allow war to be declared, should there be any unprovoked attacks on anyone sending Prussia aid, there will be consequences. We won't attack, but you'll find any goods you've been getting from us or the countries sending my country aid will be stopped faster than you can say 'Awesome Prussia'. Is that clear? Gut. Have an awesome day and West, stop glaring daggers at Russia, it will get you nowhere." He said and the line went dead, leaving people looking at each other then to Ludwig, who had a look of embarrassment. Gilbert somehow knew exactly what his brother had been doing without being in the room.

"Well, I guess that ends the meeting. As your hero I will say America is backing up Prussia! And we will agree to those terms he laid out. If anyone attacks those giving him aid, we will stop sending you goods, including weapons." Alfred said with a nod, feeling that as a hero, he wouldn't be much of a hero if he didn't agree with the Prussian. And Gil knew what he was talking about and knew how to say his words just right. It wasn't enough to start a war, but it was the perfect warning, for now at least. Slowly, the nations filed out and Germany was left with just England and America.

"Danke for the support. I swear I won't do anything to cause issues for Europe or the world. If I did, bruder would have my ass." He said and left.

"Come on Alfred, let's go get something to eat. It can even be hamburgers." Arthur said, earning a bright smile from the American. Honestly, he was up for anything right now. It had been a long day and he was left with more to think about than before. As tense as it had been, only a few nations had given support to Prussia. Did this mean things would get bad again for Europe? But, while they hadn't given support to Prussia, no one gave any indications of supporting Poland or Russia, but that still left variables that the Brit didn't care to think of. The next month was going to be tough, he just knew it.

* * *

**A/N**:

So, it's been a while hasn't it? I tried to make this long for you all to make up for my loooooong absence. I'll try not to do that again to you all. I want to take this time to thank you all for the reviews, faves and alerts, it means so much to me. I love you all for it. And should you ever want to tell me what you think will happen next, let me know and I'll let you know if you're close or not~

As always, reviews are awesome! :D

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: Kesesesese~ You thought I'd kill them off? Nein! Well, not yet at least. You'll just have to wait and see what happens~

**YourDarkMistress**: I'm happy you can't wait to see what happens next. I hope this chapter has you wondering what will happen next once again.

**Laughing Rain**: Why thank you~ And then I totally killed the suspense here. XD

**Vampiregirl878**: Of course Gil's already getting hurt, I couldn't have it any other way ^^. Small amount of USUK here because I'm not familiar with writing them yet, but I'm sure there will be more of them :3


	8. Chapter 7

_Date: October 25_

_Hey everyone... Been a month or two. Well, to cut a long story short, there was an attack on my country… on MY people. It's had me out of commission. But, I'm back on my feet now, scars and all. Russia and Poland attacked me, together! Assholes…_

_Anyway, enough of that. Roderich's birthday is tomorrow, that's the only reason I know the date. I want to do something special for him, ya know? Maybe I'll take him out for dinner. I think he'd like that, a night where he's not cooking or anything. Then we could come back and have some cake and… Well, anything after I guess. I love him…_

_I love Roderich Edelstein!_

_It's so bad sometimes! Like a school kid with their first crush! Not awesome! But… I make it awesome._

_Sorry to cut this short, but it is kind of late and sleep is something even awesome people need. If I don't get more sleep, I may decide to declare war on Russia and Poland, but the world and my country can't afford it right now._

_Gute nacht!_

_Awesomely yours,_

_Gil_

* * *

It was mid-morning before Ludwig knocked on the closed door that hid his brother and Roderich from the rest of the house. Not like they ever did much, but still, he never knew. The only response he got from his knocks though were a set of tired groans. This just made the German sigh and knock again. At least this time he heard movement and a few seconds later, the door cracked open and a set of violet eyes glared at him. "U-Uh… Guten morg-"

"Ludwig, please keep yourself quiet. We will be sleeping in this morning, despite what you have to say about it." The Austrian said and the door closed once again. Ludwig stared at the door for a moment before sighing again and going down stairs. Well, he'd make breakfast and give the two another hour before he broke the door down. Honestly, he didn't care who's birthday it was, there was work to be done and there could be no more slacking. Not that anyone was slacking, but he didn't want it to start now! Well… even Gilbert had kept up with his work while in the hospital. Maybe just one day?... Nein! They couldn't have a lazy day! Well…

"West! You're going to set the house on fire!" Came the voice of his brother as he rushed over and turned the stove off and tossed the now burning cookbook into the sink. Germany looked around, finally coming out of his thoughts. He must have left the book too close to the stove. At least the only lasting damage would be to the book. Giving the Prussian a once over, he sighed and looked at the floor.

"You and Roderich get today to slack off…" He decided and nodded his head, just to get a snort from the direction of the door. Looking over, he saw the Austrian in a loose shirt and pants. His hair was a mess and in his face.

"Since when do we need your permission to do that? This house is shared between you and Gilbert anyway. So, really, we don't have to ask to have a day to ourselves." Roderich pointed out and Ludwig groaned inwardly. It would be a long day if the aristocrat decided that's how he was going to act. If he was going to act like that, actually, the German knew of a room I the basement where no one could hear the shouts to be let out. Shaking his head, he grabbed another cup of coffee. It was too early to think like that.

"Oh yeah! We're going out today Roderich! To celebrate your birthday! And no, you don't get a say in this." Prussia said and pulled his lover from the room and back upstairs to get ready for the day. Well, no need to make breakfast now. Any other day, it would have made Germany a little sad, but he understood the want to take ones lover out for their birthday. At least he hadn't started to make anything yet. Not even a half hour later, he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at the two before they left, noting that Gilbert looked nice for once when he didn't have to dress well. Nice pants and shirt, no jeans or band t's, and hair that looked like he'd put a comb through it. A shouted "See you later!" was all he got as a goodbye before the door opened and closed, leaving Ludwig alone.

He spent the rest of the morning cleaning and doing paperwork, losing track of time quickly. Morning turned into mid-afternoon, and he hadn't finished his work yet. Hadn't even eaten. Eating was the last thing on his mind as it was. So when a certain Italian interrupted with a sandwich, not pasta, he couldn't help but smile and realize how hungry he was. They both ate together in silence, little glances and smiles being shared between the two. When Ludwig announced they had the rest of the day to themselves, a bright smile formed on Feliciano's face and soon, he was kissing the German. The Italian would prove that he could be a good lover as well. And he would finally have the time with the German to show him. No interruptions, no work, just them.

* * *

"Honestly Gilbert, you claim to be 'awesome' yet your taste in music is horrid." Roderich said as the two stood in a music store, both searching for something new to listen to. Gilbert was looking at the metal section, Roderich the classical. The aristocrat couldn't believe it when the sections were placed in the same area, but it made it easier for them to playfully insult the other's taste in music. The Austrian was looking for a new-age set of classical music, something he'd heard once. It wasn't the classical he was used to, but it had the same undertones. Sadly, he couldn't find it anywhere. Finally, he just gave up and waited for Gilbert to finish up, who grabbed something or other that the Austrian didn't really care about. After paying for the item, Gilbert and Roderich's fingers laced together and they walked from the store.

"Hey Roderich, I got you a birthday present. But you don't get it until we go home after dinner." He said after they'd walked partway down the street. It was a nice day out for the month. It was unusually warm, not that either one of them minded. It just made it that much easier to do things outside. Like go to the park. That was one of a few stops they made that afternoon. They sat by the lake, tossing some bread into the water for the birds to eat, laughing when one of them got scared by a fish swimming up under them. They even bought a set of balloons for twin sisters who had been eyeing the large red and orange ones.

It seemed like a productive afternoon and soon, Roderich was being dragged off to an early dinner. He was pleasantly surprised to see it not even close to a bar and one that a person should look nice when going to. And that explained the semi-casual outfit his boyfriend was in that day. They were sat at a table and ate slowly, talking of world affairs and what actions could or should be taken to ensure security in the central European countries. And, how to get Switzerland's borders to reopen. Once they were done eating and the meal was paid for, Gilbert had a surprise of sorts for Roderich. He pulled the Austrian down a maze of streets before stopping in front of a playground.

"Come on Roderich…" He said, standing behind a swing, a smile on his face. With a small blush, Austria sat on the swing and allowed himself to be pushed for a while. "You know, it took a long time for me to realize I love you. But now that I have you, I never want to lose you." Gilbert said softly and stopped the swing, going in front of the Austrian. The Prussian reached into his coat and pulled out a small-ish box. The other's heart skipped a beat, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. It was too early for that! But, he took the box and opened it. What he saw made him smile and get off the swing, just to wrap his arms around Prussia's neck and kiss him. A music note broach was a perfect gift.

* * *

_Date: October 26_

_Fuck yes! Today was fucking perfect! Again, I won't write too much and spare you all the details. _

_I made Roderich really happy though and I haven't been able to stop smiling since he kissed me on the playground. I knew that gift would be perfect for him._

_He's already in bed, so I'm keeping as quiet as I can so I don't disturb him._

_Italy came by today. I know that not just because he was sitting at the table eating pasta when Roderich and I returned, but the blush on brooders cheeks and the satisfied look in both of their eyes. As long as they kept it confined to West's room or office, I don't care. But if it was anywhere else, I'll have to put my foot down._

_Well, gute nacht I guess. And, Bushybrows and Hero Boy should be visiting soon. Can't wait to drive everyone nuts!_

_Awesomely yours,_

_Gil_

* * *

**A/N**:

See, this one was out MUCH earlier than the last one~ Lots of fluff in this one, I know. It's not going to last though! So don't worry everyone! And, now you have some form of timeline from here on out~ As always, reviews=love and make you awesome!

NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE: Again, thank you for reviewing. Even that made me smile! ^^

Pop-goes-the-Prussia: Thanks for the review! I wanted to show that even Roddy can kickass and still be all, well… him XD.

Yaoifangirl21069: Oh, I love running into fanfics that keep me up much later than I had intended to be. Hope you've enjoyed it so far~


	9. Chapter 8

_Date: December 12,_

_So, Bushybrows and Hero boy came and visited. It was nice the first two days, but then there was another attack on my country. Poland once again claimed responsibility and the two of them left. They want to make another meeting so we can "discuss the future of national relations"…_

_Fuck him._

_I've made up my mind, and Poland will wish he never did that._

_I have the backing of Austria and Germany, and I know others will as well. Antonio has offered any help he can give._

_Get ready Poland, because I'm coming for you._

_Awesomely yours, _

_Gil_

* * *

It was the dead of night when he entered the dark house. He tried to get off as much snow as possible from his boots without making noise, but it was hard. So, he just gave up trying and crept upstairs. Gilbert was surprised when no one was around. He'd have thought someone would be there as security. Well, no need to worry about that, it just made his job for the night that much easier. As he got to the middle of the hall, he stopped. There was a Tv on in a closed room. Was Feliks still awake? That could change his plans for the night… Taking a deep breath, he pushed against the door and opened is enough to peak in. When he heard no movement, he opened it more, just as the Tv turned off.

The Prussian's blood ran cold and he froze in place, but nothing moved. Sleep timer, that had to be it. Finally, he smirked and entered the room completely, closing the door behind him. And there he was on the bed, the avatar of Poland. He looked so peaceful, and the albino couldn't wait to ruin his oh so peaceful sleep. Creeping over to the bed, Gilbert set to work. Carefully, he adjusted Feliks so he could cuff one of his hands to the headboard, stopping when the man seemed to start to wake up. Opening one of the windows slightly, he took the blanket off the other and waited. Not too long after, he stirred, shivering. Reaching for the blanket in a half awake state, the Polish man stopped when he couldn't move his right arm. That's when Prussia made his move. Quickly, he was on the bed, covering Feliks's mouth, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You attacked my people, attacked me, more than once. You went into a small village today and killed seven people. This is my declaration of war you good for nothing piece of shit." He said darkly and grabbed the knife from his boot, burying it in the pillow right next to Poland's head. With that, he got off the nation and left the house. It was the best way he could declare war. Go in silently, leave no marks, and leave just as quietly as he had come.

* * *

"_As of this morning, war has been declared from the newly re-instated country of Prussia and Poland. The Polish Prime Minister spoke this morning saying that any unprovoked attack from Prussia would result in immediate retaliation. _

_This declaration comes after many attacks from Poland on the Prussian people. We haven't heard from any spokes person, but the rumor is that this happened behind doors over night. Germany, Austria and Spain have offered their support before now, but it looks like government isn't taking the help. We'll report more as we hear anything new. This is Susan reporting from London. Back to-" _The Tv was turned off and the blonde nation sighed. He'd gotten up early just to turn on the news and find out his brother had declared war. And of course, the albino was nowhere to be found. Gilbert must have run off in the middle of the night to do this! Sighing, Ludwig stood and went to the room his brother shared with Austria. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened and the violet eyed nation Prussia was dating stepped out.

"Oh, guten morgen Germany. Is Gilbert already out?..." He asked and frowned at the stressed look on the German's face.

"Bruder… Is out, ja. But where he is I'm not sure. Other than on his way back from Poland." He said, watching the Austrian's eyes widen. "So you didn't know. Bruder declared war last night. England is going to pitch a fit at the next meeting." Again, he watched Roderich for his reaction. It was nice to see an even amount of worry and support in his friend's eyes. They were both ready to take up arms the second they were called. Motioning for the other to follow him, Ludwig went into the kitchen, starting to make a breakfast for them. "So, are you sure you'll go to war if you have to?"

"I'm completely sure about this." He answered simply and sat at the table as the wurst and toast were made. It was done in silence. No talking was done. Both the men were in thought and getting more worried by the moment as Gilbert didn't show up for breakfast. The meal was eaten in silence. The dishes were done in silence, and they were put away in silence. Everything was just complete quiet. That was, until the door burst open and Gilbert ran upstairs without a word. The Austrian and German exchanged looks and followed the Prussian up to the office.

"Where the hell is it?..." The albino muttered to himself, digging through a bunch of books. He was looking for something that he'd written in a book before the second World War ended. It was how to take down Poland without much effort. Gilbert would never use that unless completely necessary. But having the back-up would be good. The final option, a trump card. Something to ensure he wouldn't lose this war.

"Bruder… What are you looking for?" The German asked, entering the room. All he heard was something about a book and the albino was already across the room, hunting even more. After a few minutes of this, he cried out in triumph and smiled at his brother. Azure eyes narrowed slightly, resisting the urge to clean up the mess Gilbert had made. "Why did you search so much… for just a book?" He asked.

"Just a book? Nein bruder, this has mein trump card." He said happily and sat on the desk that normally had all of Germany's work on it. It was bare though, the work having been moved to a larger room all of the members of the home could share. "Just, something to ensure a win if I need it." This just earned him a confused look from Roderich and the blonde. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, the Prussian said they'd find out later. It wasn't important yet, what was important was being prepared. True winter was just around the corner, and he didn't want full out war, not when he knew how that would just end. Most of their soldiers, other than the Prussian ones, weren't used to the harsh winters in parts of Poland. And if Russia got involved… No, they couldn't fight in the winter. Spring time would be good for war. So, Gilbert knew already the next three or four months would be tense.

"Hey Roderich, remember when we were kids und I always beat up on you? Well, I once had Poland's complete trust… So, I think if he really has gotten lax in security, I can take him out if I need to." He said softly, Ludwig looking from the Prussian to Austria and back. What he was talking about, Germany didn't know. But apparently, Roderich did. With a quick nod and a slight smirk, the musician left the doorway. "Don't worry bruder. I'll let you know if I have to." He said and patted his brother's shoulder and left the room, the book in hand. It was time to start planning. Come the middle of March, Prussia would be going into war. And he would be relentless.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a while, and I apologize. I'm going to try to update more than once a month (or once every two months). As always, reviews are love! And I promise the next chapter will be better. Getting from Point A to Point B so I can get to Point C was hard to do. So, hopefully I'll get there next time~


	10. Author's Note II

I'm so sorry to do this to you all. I have updates started for both "From the Ashes", and "Together Again", but I'm a bit stuck and have the urge to write something else. I hope to have an update for both those stories in the next two or three weeks... Hopefully by New Year's. With that said, I'm going to start a new story, and the style may be different than normal. Thank you for the continued support!


	11. Chapter 9

_Date: January 10,_

_Dear Journal,_

_This is Roderich for now. It seems Gilbert has been too busy to write to you all these days. Hopefully, this… Journal, will be a testament to what we nations have overcome. No one has ever claimed war to be easy, except for Prussia. And no one seems to enjoy working at it more than Prussia. It's funny, even after all these years, Gilbert can still do this like it's child's play. He truly can be a fearsome foe. Gott knows I know that for sure. All my years of fighting him…_

_Anyway, I wanted to give an update on the state of things. I'll start by saying England and America have both said they will stay out of this war, it's between us, and Poland and Russia. Spain have been getting stronger, and because of this, Antonio is around more often, when he's not helping Francis. That's another thing. It help Francis, Antonio is now married to him. It truly has done wonders for their lands. And… Switzerland. We all knew he couldn't last without his sister. Lili's death drove Vash into a depression. He killed himself, after signing his lands over to me. We didn't know this until we went to see him two days after the act. It was a sad day for all of us, and I know Elizabeta was hit just as hard. She's thinking of joining in the fight… We didn't see her for months, and she just showed up saying she wanted to fight Russia._

_On a different note, Gilbert's birthday is in just over a week. In case he looks at this, I won't write what's planned. _

_That's an update for now…_

_Sincerely,_

_Roderich Edelstein._

* * *

A/N: This is a short update but the next will be longer~ It will include Gilbet's birthday, and I'm hoping to add in some FraSpa and USUK. So, expect a loooong update. I hope to have it up by New Year's! Expect an update of "Together Again…" by Christmas and the start of another story set in WWII.

As always, reviews are love!

As a Christmas present (or New Year's) I'll take a request or two and write up any pairing, any genre, just for you!


	12. Chapter 12

The smell of pancakes and bacon was what woke Gilbert up that morning. Not the fact that the bed was cold, showing that its usual second companion hadn't been in bed for a while. Stretching, the albino sat up and got out of bed, putting his slippers on as he realized Roderich wasn't with him. Odd… Standing, he grabbed his bathrobe and followed the amazing smell coming from the kitchen, stopping just outside it when he heard very familiar voices.

"Francis!" Came the whining tone of a certain Spaniard. "Tell him he's making them wrong! Ludwig!" Moments later, there was a banging of a spatula on the counter and Gilbert peaked in to see Antonio standing behind Francis. They didn't notice him at first, but it was best to interrupt this before the vein on Ludwig's forehead popped.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of all your company?" The Prussian asked, then all eyes were on him. Laughing, he hugged his two close friends as they went over to him. It was wonderful to see Francis and Antonio looking so well. Maybe things were finally looking up! Minus the war of course. But today wasn't a day to think about that.

Pulling back, Gilbert went to his brother and gave him a small hug and ruffled his hair. "Pancakes and bacon. You're spoiling me on my birthday. I hope you know I'm going to laze around today. Then tomorrow is back to warring. If Poland knows what's good for him, he'll leave well alone today." Prussia had long-since stopped using the proper names of those he was at war with. It made them human, and he couldn't take their lives. He had to think of them as monsters to keep this up.

Looking around the room, a small smile settled on the albino's face and he crossed his arms. "Where's Roderich? He's not in here, not in the room, I hear no music. I swear if he's out and got lost, I'm not going to kiss him for a week!" He said and grabbed one of the finished pancakes from the plate and took a bite, leaving the kitchen for Ludwig to finish his punishment of the two other nations in there.

Going through the house, Gilbert frowned, not finding Roderich anywhere. A quick look outside showed a monster of a storm. "Please, where are you…" He muttered to himself. Worry was creeping in now, If the Austrian was nowhere in the house, then he was outside. Outside could mean getting lost in the storm! Stupid aristocrat! He frowned and went to the closet, opening the door to pull out his coat when a gust of cold air hit him. Closing it again, he watched the door close and saw Roderich shake his head as he took a scarf off.

"Roderich!" The albino exclaimed and went over to him, hugging the man before he had time to react. "You idiot! Why were you out there!" He asked and pulled back, frowning at the slightly confused Austrian.

"I was getting some more bread and a few other things that are in the bag in my hand." He said, being overly literal. When Gilbert pulled back, he handed the bag over as he finished getting his winter coat and gloves off. "Honestly Gilbert. I don't see why you worry so much! Now, take the bread to Ludwig, put the ice cream in the fridge, and then we can eat." Roderich said, shooing his boyfriend from the mudroom with a fond smile. As much as he loved the man, sometimes, Gilbert could be a little much.

Going to the kitchen, Gilbert did as instructed and helped set the table, shoving his friends as they started to get a little too cozy in a corner of the kitchen. Soon enough though, breakfast was served and they were all sitting and eating, with the Prussian sometimes taking food from other's plates.

"So, how are things for you two? Things seem okay, but I want to make sure." Gilbert said, looking at Francis and Antonio who just simply shrugged.

"Things are good. There are still some who get the disease that took so many people. Each death can't be felt like before though. The lands are healing and we're starting exports to America at a higher rate than before. The biggest being tomatoes!" Antonio explained, going back to eating to let Francis speak.

"We're working on getting better relations with England again. He wasn't pleased when we joined the war effort, but it's helped the people and economy a bit. Expect a call from him and Alfred today. They'll be happy that there's been a day with no fighting." The blonde said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, then looked at the quiet Germany.

Ludwig had stayed quiet so far during breakfast, making him wonder what was wrong. Sure, the German tended to not speak much, but he was never quite like this. And as though he felt the blue eyes on him, he looked up and glared slightly. "No talk of war today. Let's eat, drink, and be happy we're all still alive." He said curtly, drinking some of his juice. Gilbert and Roderich didn't blame him though.

The rest of breakfast, and a large part of the day passed with reminiscing of days before when there was much less worry for them. No new technologies, no fear of dying any day. Days where they could be happy and it wouldn't leave for weeks at a time. They even talked about when Ludwig was a kid and had issues writing his letters correctly. And how Roderich once got his curl stuck in his piano when he was trying to fix the wires. Before they knew it, it was dark out and time for Spain and France to return home. Tomorrow battling would start again and they needed a good nights sleep.

After they left, Ludwig excused himself, but not before saying "Good night" and "Happy birthday" to Gilbert. Leaving just the Prussian and Roderich on their own, on the couch. It was nice to have moments of quiet like this, where only the sound of their breathing was heard. It was times like this that they ended up falling to sleep in some not so comfortable positions.

Before they could fall to sleep though, Austria sat up straight and looked at Gilbert. "Stay here… I have something for you." He whispered, leaving the room. He was gone for a few minutes when he came back with a wrapped box. It was long and skinny, making the Prussian chuckle with the dirty thought that crossed his mind. But he knew Roderich well enough to know it wasn't some kinky toy.

Taking the box, he took the bow off of it and put it on his head, unwrapping the present carefully. When the wooden box was uncovered, Gilbert made a slight face before he unlatched it and opened it, revealing a flute. A flute that looked to be an exact replica of the one Fritz used to play. "Roderich… I don't know-" He was cut off by a hand on his mouth and looked into violet eyes.

"There's nothing to be said. Happy birthday, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich." Roderich said softly, kissing the albino as he removed the parcel from his hands. Those hands were going to be holding, touching, playing with something else very soon.

* * *

"Alfred! Stop. We need to stay out of this war. Let the German's, Let Prussia, show what they can do. I don't agree with this, but if too many get into it, then we could be looking at the true end of our world." The Englishman said, looking at the blonde next to him who'd just been going on and on about the war that was raging in Eastern Europe.

Getting a small pout in return, Alfred rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, pulling the other into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's just… I actually care. I don't want to see Gilbert lose everything again. I don't want to see any of them lose him. Now it would hurt them more than at the end of World War II. I think it's okay for me to worry." He replied, closing his eyes as he got the sigh from Arthur.

He knew how the American felt, he felt the same. But that wasn't up to them, it was up to the war and how it went. So far, it seemed Gilbert was going to lose. But if there was anything the Englishman had learned, it was that the Prussian never went down without a fight. If he was going to go down, Russia and Poland would be going with him.

Casting the thought away, Arthur allowed himself to be cuddled by his lover, playing with the younger's shirt a bit as he felt the man falling to sleep. "Good night, Alfred. We'll call Gilbert in the morning to wish him a Happy Birthday." He said softly and sat up a bit. Reaching over, Arthur turned the lamp off and laid back down, cuddling into Alfred's arms again as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Just after midnight, so January 19_

_I got the most awesome present from Roderich, Ludwig, Francis and Antonio. After the flute from Roderich, we went off to my room to truly celebrate. When I got in there, my bed had completely new bedding on it. The sheets, pillows, blankets, they're all my colors on one side, and Roderich's on the other. They were too nice to get dirty…_

_So we utilized the shower._

_I hope Ludwig wasn't sleeping, because he's not now._

_I wanted to write to you though, and apologize for not writing for so long. I'm happy Roddy got to you though!_

_Awesomely yours,_

_Gil_

* * *

__**AN: **I know, it's been a while since I updated this, and I know this chapter sucks. I'm trying to push through my writers block on this story. So, I'm going to just see if I can get the next chapter out in the nest two weeks. I've also had computer problems too.

Please review as usual. I'm very very sorry for the wait and the chapter that just quite doesn't work.


End file.
